


To Protect You

by ayatoes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Twins, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: Despite being so young - known as "no-good" yet he sees his dear ones nearly die Tsuna vows to protect everyone he holds dear even if it cost him his life.
Relationships: Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1: My Oath

_'I'm a no good student my brother is the model student, it should always be like that.'_

Or so I've always deluded myself to believe as I kept on supporting my brother and mother while my father was off doing work in another country. I kept watch as I stayed up all night once again, listening to my mother weeping in her room for my father to come back while my brother is stuck in the hospital after some person wearing a black suit came barging into our home 2 weeks ago claiming that they were mafia and they were instructed to kill the next heirs. Scared out of her wits, my mother fell on her knees begging the man to let us go and to take her instead - the sight tearing me from the inside out as the man kicked her aside pointing the gun at me before my older brother ran to take the bullet instead. I hated myself for being weak ever since. I was a no-good student and my brother was the model student. 

I swear to protect my family and those dearest to me even if it cost me my whole life, this is my oath. This is my promise. This is my dying will.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! It's time to eat!" the voice of my mother rang through the hallway luring me out of my dream state causing me to roll over in hopes of catching some more sleep only to fall off the bed. "oomf!" I felt the back of my head throb as it collided with the wooded floor and I let out a quiet hiss as I pushed myself up, forcing myself to get ready for another day of school. Looking over to the window, I sighed as I met eye contact with the bird perched on the tree branch. "Good morning to you too." I mumbled as I massaged the sore spot on my head. I heard my mother's humming and the sound of the oil popping, sniffing the air in satisfaction while my stomach grumbled. I slapped my cheeks, pinching it as I forced a smile. I can't go wearing a gloomy face now, it's a good day and I need to make sure my mom gets to see me smile first thing. I grabbed my uniform and rushed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, brush my teeth, and made sure that I looked decent before walking out of the bathroom. I walked down the stairs, not before my foot slipped at the edge of the second step and I fell down unceremoniously. 

"Ouch." I yelped as I looked up to be greeted by the reaching hand of my older brother who smiled down at me. 

"Good morning Tsuna, I see that the stairs love you as usual. You should leave it for someone better before you get permanently injured for its love." my brother chuckled as he pulled me up and patted my head gently as he always did. I rolled my eyes at him before laughing along before we began to chat rather animatedly. 

"What are you going to be up to this morning Yasu-nii?" I asked curiously as he took a seat, picking up his chopsticks as he smiles gratefully at our mother, who beams at him in reply. I do the same and she smiles proudly before continuing to hum louder than before.

"I'll be walking to school with my friends, would you like to join us Tsuna? You know you're always welcome especially since we're twins and I'm just what? 20 minutes older than you?" Ieyasu nudged my foot lightly under the table, urging me to join him and his friends to walk to school causing my heart to swell in joy and warmth.

"No thank you, I'd feel like an intruder if I join your group so suddenly." I replied with a pout and Ieyasu just chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. 

"Yea, I figured that much that you'd want to be alone. Seriously, don't you like get bored or lonely just sitting or walking alone? If I were you I'd die of boredom already." He said munching on his food and I couldn't help but sigh deeply. 

"You wouldn't understand the joy of silence Yasu even if you tried." I heaved out a sigh and he blinked before barking out a laugh. 

"Hell yes you're right, I don't understand it at all!" He started choking on his food and I couldn't help but laugh silently as I passed him a glass of water and he flipped his middle finger at me as he chugged it down. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance, kicking his foot under the table gently as a warning before eating my food quietly. He slammed his cup down and shot me a playful glare and I huffed before we broke out in quiet giggles.

"You two better hurry up or you'll be late." Our mother's voice broke our laughs and our heads whipped over to look at the clock and we immediately shoved our food down our throats, gulping down a glass of water, before rushing over to the front door. 

"Yasu, are you gonna run to school without shoes? It isn't that bad but your feet stink like rotten eggs sometimes." I asked aloud and I heard him cuss ten times as he ran back, grabbing his shoes from my hands - saying a quick 'thanks little bro, love you' not forgetting to flip the middle finger again before running off to catch up with his friends. I smiled at his running figure, my heart swelling in warmth as I watched him meet up with his friends - laughing and giving each other a high-five as he did so. I put my shoes on and bid my mother goodbye before walking to school at my own pace, immersing myself with my own thoughts yet painfully aware of the whispers and the footsteps following me. My intuition blared in urgency as I continued walking to school. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I gritted my teeth, I felt my blood boil as I turned to the nearby alleyway - preparing to deal with the threat yet again. 

_Bloodstained hands are nothing as long as I can protect those whom I treasure most._


	2. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna goes missing and Ieyasu is beyond furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated for like forever (I admit I forgot about this story ;;;) but I finally got around to writing this fic!! Thank you to those who read the story, left kudos and left comments! I really appreciate it!

“Sawada Tsunayoshi?” The teacher called out and murmurs were heard around the class. “Sawada isn’t here yet?” Silence ensued as everyone looked around for the brunette’s presence which was nowhere to be found.

“Haha! It seems like he finally decided to quit school! Not like he was going to last here anyway!” A male classmate giggled and mutters of agreement followed suit while the teacher ignored their words in favor of marking their student absent and continuing the class. It wasn’t their job to deal with children’s squabbles after all. 

Lunch break came and the older Sawada was on his way to look for his brother. “Ayee Sawada! Your lil bro isn’t in class? That’s the first time I’ve heard of that!” One of the students called out as they walked over to pat him on the back leaving him confused. 

“What? What do you mean he isn’t in class?” Ieyasu asked, confused and worried. “We left the house together and ate breakfast together this morning.”

“Dunno bro but his absence has been circulating around the school. Though it’s mostly because he’s your brother, but partly because apparently as I quote his classmates ‘he’s finally gone’.” his friend, Tsukki made air quotation marks with his fingers. “Bullies in this school suck ass! I was about to throw them off the window if there were no cameras or if the teachers weren’t in the vicinity.”

Ieyasu clenched his fist, bangs hiding his expression as he saw red. An arm wrapped itself around his shoulder to give him comfort.

“Relax bro, we can do whatever you’re thinking of after school yea?” Tsukki shot him a shit eating grin that Ieyasu couldn’t help but mirror. He wasn’t letting anyone off his radar today. 

As the two walked off talking about classes and where Tsuna must’ve gone to, a student threw a comment that earned Ieyasu’s death stare. “Must suck ass to have such a no-good brother huh?” 

“Must suck ass to not have a social life huh?” Tsukki mocked as he stood in front of Ieyasu, protecting the student from his friend’s incoming attack if Ieyasu ever tried to go on a rampage. The student sputtered a reply.

“It’s not me who gets shamed for having such low grades and being clumsy and being unlikeable, and just being a no-good person! He deserves to just jump off somewhere so he stops spreading his idiocy around.” 

“I think you’ve said plenty don’t you think?” Ieyasu’s cold voice froze everyone who heard him. Tsukki heaved out a heavy sigh as he moved aside when Ieyasu tapped his arm then he sent looks of pity towards the student as Ieyasu made his way towards him. “If you think his grades are low, I think you spitting out this nonsense makes you lower than his grades. You’re an embarrassment.”

The student went red, ready to throw more insults, but before he could speak his vision went black and the phrase: “What a shame your parents must feel to have you as their child.” echoed in his head. He fell into a void which turned into a scenario where people he held dear threw insults at him echoing the same things he had said about Tsuna.

“Wait, no, stop, please.” The boy pleaded in despair as he covered his ears, begging the insults to go away. “No. Make it stop! I’m sorry please!”

* * *

“Do people not know how to respect people nowadays?” A feminine voice spoke and Ieyasu smiled at her.

“You’re late Lisa, you’re fucking late. He was at the mercy of God, Satan, or whatever controls life and death if you hadn’t made it in time.” Tsukki scolded and Lisa laughed awkwardly. 

“Sorry! I went to use the bathroom and I got lost.” Lisa rubbed her nape before looking down at the student who curled up on the floor, muttering apologies. “Usually I’d feel bad about my victims, especially if it’s Ieyasu related, but this boy got on my nerves. He deserves the torture in his brain.” 

“Fuck, yes he does. Do you know how much I wanted to push him off the window? Tsuna’s like a fucking angel.” Tsukki hissed as he threw a death glare at the student before turning his attention to his friend. “Yasu, what’re we gonna do? We still don’t know where Tsuna is.”

“I can’t call mom yet, she’ll freak out but for now we’ll skip the rest of the day.” Ieyasu said with full determination. 

“Just so you know, I’m trying to keep my attendance clean.” Lisa chimed in as she played with her hair. 

“Come on Lisa! I’ll bargain with that Hibari guy if needed. I just need to find my brother as soon as I can!” Ieyasu said frantically, looking at his two buddies with pleading eyes. The two looked at each other before sighing.

“Fine. Since it’s Tsuna related I can’t just sit around and wait.” 

* * *

“Oi wake up.” A rough voice and the scent of cigarettes alarmed Tsuna’s senses. He was tempted to play dead in hopes that the person who had called him would go away along with his headache but his intuition said otherwise. Feeling no kind threat oozing off from this person, Tsuna decided to move but later regretted it due to the pain that assaulted his senses. 

“Don’t move too much or you’ll reopen your wounds.” The rough voice scolded and the sound of plastic caught Tsuna’s ears. Opening his eyes slowly, Tsuna felt his headache worsen as he caught a glimpse of silver hair or was it white? Then shifting his hazy gaze to further study his surroundings, he saw a cream colored ceiling and walls to pair up with it.

“Where am I?” Tsuna groaned, chest feeling tight, head pounding, and throat dry as a desert he shot up to vomit. The unknown man grimaced as he went to grab tissues, towels, and plastic bags. 

“In my apartment. You beat the dude’s ass.” He started as he patted Tsuna’s back. “I couldn’t do anything to hurt you because your resolve to protect your family, your brother was so strong. I was a coward and I had a chance when you fell down after killing Emillio yet I couldn’t do anything but want to help you. ” His expression turned grim as he continued. “Why didn’t you kill me first?”

Tsuna took a deep breath in and coughed after vomiting before wiping his lips with a tissue. “I dunno. You seem like a good person? But that aside I think it’s best if we go to the hospital to get these things treated.”

“O-Oh right. Right.” The silver haired man stuttered as he took the things and threw them out before going back to assist Tsuna. “Would you like me to carry you?”

“No! No!” Tsuna shrieked as he waved his hands. “There would be no need for that um?” Tsuna looked at the male expectantly who looked back in confusion. 

“What?”

“Your name?”

“Oh. My name.” The silverette repeated before it clicked and he blushed in embarrassment. “Right! My name. My name is Gokudera Hayato. And you?”

“Nice to meet you Gokudera, I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can just call me Tsuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts and criticisms would be great! I'm always up to improving my writing! thank you for reading!


	3. Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninth sends Reborn to Namimori. Ieyasu nearly murders a student while Gokudera and Tsuna waits in the hospital.

“Ninth, you called me?” A squeaky, high pitched voice inquired as the mahogany door slammed shut behind a tall blonde male. 

“Ah yes, glad you made it Reborn. You too Iemitsu.” The gentle voice of an old man replied before urging his guests to take a seat. “As you both know, I am getting quite old and my time in Vongola is coming to an end. It’s about time I find myself a successor.”

“What does this have to do with me?” The child who wore a suit and fedora named Reborn questioned with a frown. 

“Ah, yes, as you know the young lion of Vongola has two sons who are the only valid candidates for the succession. I need you to train them and see who is deemed fit to hold the title as the Vongola Tenth.” 

“Ninth I apologize for speaking without permission, however, I would like to remove Tsunayoshi Sawada from this list.” Iemitsu demanded as he set his hand flat on the table, expression serious. “If you recall back in Namimori he had no trace of having flames when he was a child whilst Ieyasu had awoken it at such a young age.” 

“Perhaps, but we must consider that maybe young Tsunayoshi may just be a late bloomer and just needs a little bit of a push in order to awaken it.” The ninth replied, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Perhaps that may be so, however my Tuna-fish can’t possibly handle the life of the mafia!” Iemitsu argued pulling out pictures of his sons from his pocket, showing his fragile little Tuna-fish who eerily looked too much like a certain portrait that hung around the mansion whilst the other child looked similar to the young lion himself with his wife’s features. “Just look at my adorable son!”

“But that picture alone does not show his capabilities.” The ninth pressed on but the blonde stubbornly stood his ground to remove Tsunayoshi from the list of candidates. The ninth let out a harsh breath, sharing a look with Reborn before nodding in defeat. 

“I will put him as a second option and will focus on Ieyasu as the main candidate as per request however, if Tsunayoshi shows better performance and capabilities in leading the next generation I will not hesitate to choose Tsunayoshi as my successor.” The ninth explained “Again, Reborn will be the judge of everything because he will be observing and testing them himself. Understood?”

“I understand ninth.” Iemitsu wilted at the failed attempt at removing his son from candidacy but shook it off a moment later, preferring to gush about how much his two sons have grown the past few years. The ninth shifted his gaze over to his other guest. 

“I’m counting on you Reborn. The future of the Vongola is in your hands, number one hitman, Reborn.” The ninth smiled at the child who tipped his fedora, casting a shadow over his eyes.

“You can count on me.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Report any major incidents, observations, and make sure to report at least bi-weekly though preferably everyday to make sure I can track the daily progress my grandsons are making.” The ninth’s whole face lit up as he handed the papers over to the hitman who accepted it. “Your flight to Namimori is bright and early tomorrow, be ready.”

* * *

Ieyasu was fuming at the amount of bullies his younger brother had and he felt terrible he had been turning a blind eye on it. Gritting his teeth as he pushed a student against the wall, eyes staring deep into the frightened student’s eyes.

“Well? Who’s the coward now?” He snarled, every syllable sending shivers down the spine of the student who swallowed down his saliva before begging for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry! I promise I didn’t do anything! I didn’t do anything to no-good Tsuna!” The student cried out helplessly as his airways slowly got blocked due to the tight grip that was holding him against the wall. “You still dare to speak of him like that?” 

“Ieyasu.” Tsukki casually called out, walking into the scene with a bat on hand. “Got anything from him? I got none from those four even after Lisa gave them the things she was experimenting with. She called it ‘The Demon’s Party’ or whatever. I think she let loose too much. I swear I even got scared.” 

“Nice of you to remind me what this was for again.” Ieyasu chuckled lightly as he let the student go and Tsukki couldn’t help but grimace at the sight. That was probably going to leave a handprint on his neck.

“Ieyasu, do you want me to handle this?” Tsukki gently asked as he eyed the two, worried more about his friend’s temper and the possibility of him murdering somebody again. “I promise I won’t let him get away unscathed if you’re worried ‘bout that!” 

“Please if you could take over. I’m kinda feeling sluggish with all the interrogations I’ve done.” Ieyasu smiled weakly and Tsukki’s face lit up.

“I gotchu bro.” After those words were exchanged, the sound of choked whimpers and metal hitting the wall echoed throughout the dark secret storage room that the three friends conquered.

* * *

“Where’s the doctor goddamn it!?” The hot-headed silver-haired male practically screamed for the hundredth time at the nurse who was in tears. Tsuna had excused himself to go to the bathroom earlier and with no one to keep him in place, the silver haired male decided that Tsuna had waited long enough for the doctors and he did the politest thing he could do to anybody.

“Gokudera? What are you doing?” Tsuna’s soothing voice caught his and the nurse’s attention. “Tsunayoshi-sama! I’m telling these nurses that you have to be treated as soon as possible because your wounds are terrible but they won’t listen! I’m being nice!” 

“But I keep telling him that you have to wait a little more because we’re lacking staff today but he kept yelling at me! Which part of that is being ‘nice’???” The nurse added between sobs, her tearful gaze caught both Gokudera and Tsuna off guard.

“We apologize for the ruckus we have caused.” Tsuna bowed in a 90 degree angle and Gokudera gaped. 

“If Tsunayoshi-sama insists then…” Gokudera looked conflicted as he bowed to the nurse. “I apologize?” 

“That’s not very sincere. I refuse to accept your apology.” The nurse huffed before fumbling on the keyboard. “You’re Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“I’ll lead you to your room.” The nurse said as she abruptly stood up, wiping her tears before walking down the hospital hallway. The two males followed in silence before Tsuna elbowed his companion.

“You should apologize.” Tsuna whispered but Hayato refused, his eyes squinting before he crossed his arms against his chest. 

“I absolutely refuse Tsunayoshi-sama. I do not see what I did wrong.” 

“You yelled at her.” Tsuna pointed out gently, giving him a disappointed look making Gokudera falter. “You shouldn’t yell at people like that.”

“I- I suppose so.” Gokudera hesitantly withdrew his arms to his side and wilted. “I apologize Tsunayoshi-sama.”

“You shouldn’t apologize to me, you should apologize to her.” Tsuna shook his head, jerking his head towards the nurse as he nudged his companion in encouragement. “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“Yes, Tsunayoshi-sama. If you say so.” A flush crept up Gokudera’s face and his mouth curved into a shy smile. Tsuna swore he almost saw a pair of puppy ears and a wagging tail on his companion. Almost. Tsuna decided his wounds are probably making him see things so he ignored it. “ Just call me Tsuna-kun please. We're the same age so just be casual with me.” 

“Absolutely not Tsunayoshi-sama. That’s something I can do even with those puppy eyes of yours.” Gokudera blanched at the thought and frowned, making Tsuna sigh in defeat. At least he no longer called him ‘Kami-sama’.

As the two walked on, a tall spiky black haired teen caught a sight of Tsuna and stopped on his tracks. 

“Isn’t that no-good Tsuna?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes finally a story I've been wanting to post since this morning lmfaoo anyway Sawada twins but big brother is nice? This is kind of exciting actually <3


End file.
